<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Распадайся... by Knightess_of_Cainhurst</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24571177">Распадайся...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knightess_of_Cainhurst/pseuds/Knightess_of_Cainhurst'>Knightess_of_Cainhurst</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Consensual Sex, Dark, F/F, Hallucinations, Mental Instability, Pre-Canon, Selfcest, Surveillance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:01:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,015</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24571177</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knightess_of_Cainhurst/pseuds/Knightess_of_Cainhurst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Распад начался еще до пыток от энтропии Тревельян. Рейвен встречает отделенные части. Те, что отделялись по кусочку. И отныне они ей слишком дороги, чтобы их не принимать.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Female Trevelyan/Female Trevelyan</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Распадайся...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This work was written with permission and request of Melvas Kyd — Trevelyan, hedcanon about and character belongs to her.<br/>_________________<br/>Работа была написана по заявке и с разрешения Melvas Kyd — именно ей принадлежит Рейвен Тревельян, хэдканоны о ней и сама героиня.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Тень снова кричала.</p><p>      Крики пытаемых, нежно, так сладко-протяжно стонущих… Рейвен улыбалась. С коряво вылепленного, с оплывшими, точно свеча, неровными контурами стола текла кровь. Больше всего ее капало со свисавшего с края хлыста.</p><p>      Полная чернильница, остро наточенные перья и толстые кипы бумаги с гербом Инквизиции так и висели в воздухе, готовые к заполнению множества протоколов пыток и доносов. Щелкни пальцами — и те молниеносно сложатся в ровные, точно стежки, строчки с множеством интересных начальству деталей.</p><p>Еще щелчок — и документы будут готовы.</p><p>Можно пытать новых. Те уже с готовностью кричат.</p><p>      Рейвен даже захотелось дико, до боли в зажмуренных веках расхохотаться, в кровь царапая заостренными ногтями хлопающие ладоши, настолько сильно ее это… замучило. Да, это злило, бесило, раздражало! Ох-хо-хо-о-о! Ну, правда, сколько можно? Это опять демоны, это опять их бредни!</p><p>      По правде говоря, надсадно выкрикивающие в кошмарах нужные сведения цели дают не меньше того, что предлагали демоны.</p><p>Слезы пытаемых промывают раны.</p><p>      Тревельян с удовольствием кладет увенчанные острыми ноготками руки на идеально скопированные демонами подлокотники отделанного лаком кресла, как дикая пума проводя по краям ногтями, точно примеряя на себя новый животный облик, так же по-кошачьи медленно закрывая глаза.</p><p>И совершенно не кошачьим, отрывистым движением вскакивает вперед.</p><p>      Тень надсадно, измученно кричит. Стоны, крики, признания, мольбы — все точно несется на нее как по ветру: отовсюду, нарастая, расцвечиваясь многоголосьем криков о пощаде.</p><p>Тревельян почти ласково усмехается: мило, как же мило! Но, увы, это Тень, это все придумали демоны…</p><p>Это все даже несколько скучно.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <i>Нет! Нет… Теренс, как ты не смог? Как, скажи мне, надежда на взаимность в нашей церковной клетке, а-ха-ха-а-а! Ты был лучшим, сильным магом, как?.. Мэрием, нет, не ты, нет, я не верю! Рука, рука, это чужая рука, чужая!</i>
  </p>
</div>Рейвен Тревельян, магесса мятежного Круга Оствика все помнит.<p>Было бы странно, если бы у нее хорошо получалось забывать.</p><p>Демоны уже приходили с этим. Обещали избавление, исправленные ошибки. Забвение. Утешить. Отомстить.</p><p>Рейвен давно устала от этих глупых подначек.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <i>Нет-нет-нет, я не могу так умереть, я выживу, я переживу их всех, нет-нет, я себя спасу… Помоги-и-ите!..</i>
  </p>
</div>И потому снова идет смотреть.<p>Все те же крики вокруг.</p><p>Все те же трупы в коридорах.</p><p>      Все та же возможность при желании проходить сквозь полчища неистовствующих храмовников отливающим сливочной белизной призраком.<br/>
Крики, лязг, кровь из ран против молний и копоти по стенам.</p><p>И такой знакомый плач…</p><p>      Тревельян оборачивается волчицей, несется сквозь не замечающую ее ровно секунду толпу. И замирает у поворота в спальню.</p><p>      Девушка, дрожащая над чьей-то оторванной рукой, кашляет от слишком поспешно вдохнутой лириумной пыли.</p><p>      Рейвен крадется ближе. Пока еще живая ученица зажимает кровоточащую сквозь изорванную мантию голень, откашливает последнее, сквозь слезы смаргивает застилающую обзор кровь на лице.</p><p>      Магесса Инквизиции прислушивается к ее словам, рвущимся наружу сквозь всхлипы.</p><p>И с удивлением узнает в ней себя.</p><p>— Амхм-хмм…</p><p>Топот убегающих со всех ног слуг будит не хуже цокота вооруженной конницы.</p><p>      Приходится немного поводить привычно затекшими плечами и разжать руки на поджатых к груди коленках, моргая в обожжённой вновь подложенными углями полутьме.</p><p>      Чернильница снова полная, коробка снова полна чистых перьев, на столе есть кувшин с водой. Рейвен обводит ничем не нарушенный порядок ее стола, смотрит на оставшиеся документы. Старательно выполняемая должность вырывает из удушающих объятий снов.</p><p>      Тревельян зажигает щелчком оплывший почти до основания подсвечника огарок, откладывает очередной быстро дописанный протокол допроса: оставленную на вечер стопку можно считать разобранной.</p><p>      Тут тепло. На дворе Скайхолда — снежные локоны вьюги. В камерах неподалеку — грязь, сырость. А вот у стола, где копятся бумаги с отчетами допросов, — благодать. Жар от углей и раскаленного на всякий случай железа приятно обволакивает ноги, заползая порой под плащ.</p><p>Все, на сегодня хватит. Пора немного отдыхать. Или написать письмо Харелл…</p><p>Рейвен снова засыпает между аккуратно сложенными вещами на столе.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <i>Любимый! Ты обещал! Мы должны были выжить! Вместе, слышишь, вместе-е-е! И ты, мой наставник, ты — и не смог! Дайте, дайте же мне выжить, я отомщу, я ото… А-ах-а-а!</i>
  </p>
</div>Тень опять кричит.<p>      В кельях уже нет живых магов. Разве что парочка умирающих. Еще немного — и на сбивающиеся в хрипоту крики магессы сбегутся первые ряды храмовничьей швали.</p><p>Надо с ней по-быстрому разобраться.</p><p>      Демоны в храмовничьем обличье истощили слишком много сил. Уж лучше угодившая в ее кошмар девчонка, чем те твари. Для начала надо ей помочь.</p><p>      Рейвен лечит медовоглазую, голень больше не кровоточит, шрам поперек левой брови затягивается в красную нить: ничего, остальное само заживет, многого не задели.</p><p>Светлые, точь-в-точь ее, брови приподнимаются:</p><p>— Вы… Ты… кто-о? Нет, нет, это неправда, демон! — закусывая губы, девушка едва сдерживает слезы, — Я не просилась, я не просила ничего, прочь! Я не поддамся безумию, а-а-ха-ха-ха-а!!! О Рейвен, Рейвен, ты…</p><p>— Рейвен? — гулким эхом прерывают ее, — Ты это мне?</p><p>— Да, о да, это я, я, Рейвен Тревельян, я потеряла все из-за железноголовых демонов во плоти! Я все время делала все как надо, я была хорошей, но им плевать, им так просто на это плевать, а-ха-ха-ха-а-а-а-а!..</p><p>— Чшш, чшшш! Я тут, я пришла. Ты кричала от страха. Я пришла. Пришла. Только не бойся, ясно? Они умрут. Все до единого. Вот, смотри, — она приподняла подбородок магессы, вглядываясь сощуренными на забрызганном кровью лице золотыми глазами, — это только один. За мной, мной, моей магией, слышишь? За мной полягут сотни.</p><p>      Издалека, точно аккомпанемент бального оркестра, слышится нарастающий, единый в своей синхронности вопль ужаса.</p><p>— Д-да… О да, сотни, сотни! Я слышу, я слышу! — все эйфоричнее нарастает ответ магессы. — Бей же их, бей, а-ха-ха-а-а! Мсти им, мсти, как не смогла я! Они заплатят, заплатят, о да!..</p><p>— Тихо, — прерывает угрожающую перейти в припадок радость ученицы агент Инквизиции, — сейчас осталось последнее: посидеть тихо, хорошо? Я добью их, я спасу тебя, но ты не высовывайся, поняла?</p><p>Рейвен.</p><p>Да.</p><p>Это она сейчас так похожа в отражении кровавой кляксы на стене.</p><p>      Да, будь у нее некое подобие зеркала, стало бы ясно: это и есть она. Предыдущая Рейвен. Девчонка, отбившая всю свою человечность в битве за жизнь в горящем Оствике. Это ее лицо так похоже на то, что отражается в кристалле ее посоха.</p><p>      Прошлое и настоящее точно столкнулись лбами, как сталкиваются случайные прохожие.</p><p>Так вот почему она снова здесь.</p><p>Вот почему она чувствует себя распавшейся на кусочки.</p><p>Это мозаика.</p><p>      Рейвен захотелось рыдать. Их делили на части, разобщали с другими магами, мучили, пытали…</p><p>Это мозаика.</p><p>От нее отделили кусочки.</p><p>Много кусочков.</p><p>      Забрали ее, незаслуженно уязвимую, слабую. Ненужную. Сложили отделенные части, сделали горсткой отчаяния, облекли в плоть и кровь. Получилась она же, но еще тогда, во время восстания. И вот итог: она больше не целая. У нее все болит. Ей нужна та, слабая, вопящая о мести, беспомощная магесса, что размазывает копоть и слезы по скулам. Ее хочется никуда не отпускать.</p><p>Вообще никуда.</p><p>      Пускай сидит. Тут, в тихом, по ее велению, для магов углу, пускай горят те, кто позади нее, пускай…</p><p>Пускай им (ей!) никуда не придется идти.</p><p>Все здесь, сейчас. Прямо сейчас, выдавая себя хрипотцой, выпалить:</p><p>— Это все для тебя.</p><p>      Прямо сейчас шептать ей на ухо, что нет, она не одна, отныне они вместе, она больше не посмеет ее забывать, больше не бросит, вот, гляди, это посмевшие ее тронуть храмовники с последними, высокоголосыми криками горят у нее за спиной, вот, ее огонь не менее умелый, он не хуже того, что выходит у нее, он не будет давать гари, он…</p><p>Все посмевшие на них покуситься сгорят дотла.</p><p>В пепел.</p><p>Без остатка.</p><p>      Рейвен не думает, ей кажется это слишком долгим — думать, насколько схоже все, что происходит с ней.</p><p>Нет.</p><p>С <i>ними</i>.</p><p>      Чем ярче горит огонь, тем нежнее и тщательней Рейвен гладит икры магессы, легче и осторожней, приподымая изорванное и замаранное золото подола. Чем надсаднее последние крики храмовничьей толпы, тем нежнее хочется касаться в обход синяков покрасневших от неосторожного падения коленок, видеть, как проясняется от понимания и такой перемешанной с жалостью ласки девичье лицо. Да, ее — их! — враги горят, а она, ее прошлая Рейвен, понемножку понимает, что скоро все кончится.</p><p>      А значит, она, Рейвен-настоящая, будет подставлять для ласковых, дрожащих от утомления и неверия пальцев шею, и перепачканные руки, пытаясь найти застежки, оставят следы чуть ниже, поближе к плечам.</p><p>      Не мешая девочке (милая она, бедная, разлученная с ней девочка, вот кто!) вдыхать гарь с трупов и смотреть на плавящееся на них железо, Рейвен сажает ее лицом к себе на колени, едва не затаив дыхание, неловко задирает мантию выше, пока магесса не приподымет (да, с ней можно так доверчиво, да, теперь все будет хорошо!) руки, чтобы не мешались уже обожженные и рваные рукава. Отрывисто чмокнув в мокрую от слез щеку, вбирает в рот такую же как у нее грудь, дает упасть на плечи ее, наконец, распущенным уже не такой дрожащей от страха девичьей рукой волосам, сбрасывает, отводя назад руки, расстегнутые блузку и жилет.</p><p>      Из горящих тел больше не доносится криков. Лишь кто-то самый живучий издает последний в жизни хрип.</p><p>      А одна из самых зловещих мастериц пыток Инквизиции осторожно, стараясь больно не нажимать ногтями на бедра, отстраняет магессу от себя, поближе к коленкам, на ощупь расстегивая пояс и завязки на брюках (плевать, что у нее только один палец с обломанным ногтем, плевать, что кровь, царапины, сажа!), кряхтя от судорожно вцепившихся в уже исцарапанные плечи рук.</p><p>Капающий с обгорающих тел жир шипит и мгновенно испаряется.</p><p>      А ласка ученицы-Рейвен уже не такая осторожная, а наоборот: настойчивая и любопытная свободная рука касается до соска, обветренные губы целуют от шеи до ложбинки к ребрам, от них — до живота: у обеих медовые волосы на лобке, медовые глаза, окропленные кровью губы ее второго я кажутся намазанными медом. Когда в Рейвен-мучительницу начинает постепенно и мягко входить единственный не имеющий длинного ногтя палец, то трепетно трескающиеся в огне кости и мышцы на секунду кажутся ей жужжащим в готовности нести все новый мед роем пчел.</p><p>      И прежде чем Рейвен-младшая, Рейвен-несчастно-сладкая, Рейвен-медовая сменит влажный палец на рот, Тревельян ей даст ущипнуть загрубевшую от долгих походов и бегства от храмовников кожу, даст стянуть шлепнувшиеся об каменную кладку брюки, будет держать за талию, не давая свалиться на пол.</p><p>      А тела тех, кого она подожгла, начнут все охотнее догорать, заставляя все больше разгораться мстительный блеск в таких же золотых, как и у нее, глазах.</p><p>Рейвен пронзительно кричит.</p><p>      Погибшие от ее магии кружатся черными точками оседающего на пол праха.</p><p>И ее любимая Рейвен все же едва заметно улыбается.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>После ласки от себя прошлой, после встречи с прошлой собой Рейвен-любимой, Рейвен-нежданная-любовница больше не приходит.<p>      Агент Инквизиции, методично насылающая кошмары на вырывающихся из латных перчаток целей допросов, все еще надеется продолжить их такое сладкое и такое необходимое <i>утешение</i>.</p><p>      После тяжелого дня, криков пытаемых, уже который час как уехавшей, судя по укрытым ногам, Харелл, ровно исписанных страниц отчетов, Рейвен снова хочется никуда не вставать и по привычке уснуть за погасшей свечой.<br/>
В нос ударяет запах копоти. Уснувшая Рейвен покрепче сжимает в ладони перо.</p><p>И опять перед ней несется вперед Рейвен-ни-в-чем-не-вторая.</p><p>Собирается единым телом такой знакомой себе тихой ученицы.</p><p>Распадается на мириады пчел, как будто за ней снова гонятся храмовники.</p><p>      И тело ее то разрывается — получаются пчелы, то пчелы опять собираются в тело. Той, медовоглазой, той, что ей так болезненно нужна.<br/>
Хочется ловить ее, непокорную, ускользающую. Хватать каждую больно жалящую пчелу рукой, срываться на ор, раздавливая мохнатое брюшко в пальцах, надеясь поймать <i>ту самую пчелу</i>, что окажется ею. Ей, в истерике бьющейся, истощенной горем, смеющейся от того, что она жива, жива, а храмовники мертвы, а-ха-ха-ха-а, они все и любимые, и храмовники мертвы; ей, ее возлюбленной, с точно окунутыми в мед волосами; ей, со стекающей из-за убитых воплощений-пчел кровью по плечам, Рейвен.</p><p>Ей хочется снова той стать.</p><p>      Стать той смеющейся от такой неожиданно легкой для нее физической боли Рейвен.</p><p>      Той, что в тысячи раз больнее быть раненой в самую душу, чем стоять перед ней в маковых нитях из ранок по всему обнаженному телу, и смеяться-смеяться-смеяться, зная, что Рейвен-ученица, Тревельян-из-погибшего-Круга никогда не сдается, что бы ни думали наивные фанатики по поводу ее хрупкости и множества ран.</p><p>      И Рейвен-настоящая, Рейвен-оборотень, Рейвен-мучительница лишь бессильно бежит за очередной пчелой. Потому что любит ее, любит если не взаимно, то хотя бы так, чтобы быть поближе к прошлой себе.</p><p>Как сделать последнее без боли в пальцах она не знает.</p><p>Как утешить (как вообще правильно утешают?) ту Рейвен — она не помнит.</p><p>      А Рейвен-ученица лишь стоит перед ней в полушаге и, капая себе на ступни кровью и слезами, безутешно смеется. Потому что она распалась на части и собралась воедино. Потому что она слабая, раненая, а ее (а-ха-ха!) снова не поймали.</p><p>Рейвен-агент уже не чувствует без нее себя целой.</p><p>Рейвен не знает, как это: бросить ее вот такой.</p><p>Рейвен хочется спросить: что мне делать?</p><p>Ее второе-почти-я неизменно шепчет: <i>распадайся</i>.</p><p>
  <i>Распадайся на Рой.</i>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>